memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Voyage of the Defiant/Chapter 1
(Main bridge, red alert) The crew are all at their battle stations as Captain Tyson walks over to Lieutenant Mitchell at tactical. Standby all weapons and full power to shields Jamie are they scanning us Captain Tyson says as he looks at her. She runs her fingers across the tactical console and then reports. That's weird their weapons aren't powered nor are their shields raised I'm not even detecting any power readings from their defensive systems Lieutenant Mitchell says as she reports her findings to Captain Tyson. Then Ensign Mason chimes in. She's right their adrift I'm not picking up anything either Ensign Mason says as he looks at Captain Tyson and Commander Core. Then Captain Tyson looks at him. It could still be a trap scan for bio-signs Liz standby for evasive in case they react to it Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Ensign Mason looks at his console. No, life readings but it could be the rift throwing off my scans Ensign Mason says as he looks at his console then at Captain Tyson. Tyson then turns to Commander Core. Susan take a well armed away team have the transporter chief keep a constant lock on your combadges so we can beam you out at the first hint of trouble Captain Tyson says as he looks at Commander Core. She nods at him and assembles her away team. Mitchell, Mason you're with me have a security team meet us in transporter room 2 Commander Core says as she, Mitchell, and Mason enter the turbolift and the doors closed. Captain we're being hailed by the USS Intrepid its Captain Kira on subspace Lieutenant Leigh says as she looks at the helm. On screen Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. Main viewer shows the bridge of the Intrepid. I have been ordered by Admiral Janeway to study the Defiant as soon as you return the Defiant to Starbase 306, then we can start Project Defiant, I have been assigned as the second project reserach leader and Admiral Janeway is the project reserach leader, I will see you went you get to the starbase, Jason says Typhuss on the viewer. And my away team won't like this because they wanted to search through the ship themselves Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. I'm just following my orders, if you want your crew assigned to the project talk to Admiral Janeway about it, Jason says Typhuss on the viewscreen. (USS Defiant, main bridge) The team beams over as they turn on their SIMs beacons and looks around the bridge. It looks like their main power grid is down, let me see if I can reroute power to the grid Commander Watson says as she goes over to the engineering console and works on it and the lights come back on as the bridge powers up. Core to Helena no sign of resistance but it looks like the bridge crew didn't survive the trip either Commander Core says as she kneels down at the Captain's dead body. Acknowledge I was just contacted by Starfleet Command we're to take the ship to Starbase 306, for further studying by Starfleet's new Project Defiant so prepare the ship for tractor tow Commander Captain Tyson says over her combadge. Sir, can't we study the ship on our own we don't need any help we discovered this ship it should be our right to investigate the ship Commander Core says as she looks at the away team. I understand Susan but we've been ordered by Starfleet to bring the Defiant to Starbase 306, so prepare the ship for tractor tow Captain Tyson says over her combadge. Aye, sir away team out Commander Core said as she tapped her combadge. Commander this ship still has power to her engines but barely I would like to restore their power so we would have to waste energy towing her to starbase Commander Watson says as she looks at Commander Core. Commander Core nods at Watson to restore the ships impulse power. (USS Helena, main bridge) Sir I like permission to command this vessel its not everyday someone gets to test their command ability Commander Core says on the main viewer. Very well, Commander Core but stay on our starboard side that ship may not have weapons or shields online Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. She nods and the transmission ends. Helm set course for Starbase 306 full impulse speed and engage Captain Tyson says as he turns to Lieutenant Leigh who is sitting next to him as he's standing at the helm next to her. She inputs the commands and presses the impulse button. (Federation space) The Helena and the Defiant go to full impulse speed while their being watched. (Xindi-Reptilian warship, main bridge) Commander both ships are unaware of our presents at this time we can attack them Lieutenant Skkar says as he looks at Commander Dorgo and Miranda. Commander Dorgo looks at his first officer and then at Miranda. She looks at him. No, not yet we must figure out as much as we can about this older Federation vessel Miranda says as she looks at the main viewer.